Destinos unidos
by YUUKI UCHIJA
Summary: Todo paso por un pequeño accidente aun que después de todo fuimos unidos por el dolor de nuestros ausentes. *****Historia Creada por aneko-chan****** Edicion: Yuuki-chan
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Historia creada por By aneko-chan.**_

_**Destinos unidos**_

**Capítulo 1: El nuevo comienzo **

_En esta vida todo comienza por pura casualidad_

_**-Amu Pov—**_

El día de hoy las cosas no han salido muy bien que digamos, gracias a mis amigas Utau y Rima eh podido librarme al menos por unos instante de los perros guardianes de Tsumugu.

Mi padrastro, esta vida no me gusta para nada extraño aquellos días en los cuales yo era la princesa de mi familia y mi padre querido estaba con vida. Pero desde que mi madre se volvió a casar toda mi vida se fue al infierno.

El amor y todo aquello referente a él lo odio. Como no odiarlo si tengo como ejemplo el de mi madre que se casó con un hombre que pensaba que la amaba para ahora golpearla a cada momento.

ahhh pero que descuidada soy mi nombre es Amu Hinamori. Poseo el cabello largo de color rosado hasta la cadera. Y mis ojos son color miel. No me gusta tratar mucho a las personas ya que no quiero que me pase lo mismo que mi madre.

Solo tengo dos amigas las cuales las quiero mucho y saben todo sobre mí, se llaman:

Yaya Yuuki

Rima Mashiro

Son mis queridas amigas y hermanas.

Por ahora me escapado para uno de los centros para hacer compras con ellas….

Aún recuerdo mi momento de fuga y como se quedaron los perros guardianes de Tsumugu…

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

Estaba de lo más tranquila en mi cuarto, esperando la llamada de Rima. Cuando me llamo confirmando así que ya estaba en su lugar esperándome para fugarme. Todo comenzó…

Salí de la habitación siendo perseguida muy cerca de dos de mis 14 guardaespaldas.

Me dirigía a la zona de lavandería de la mansión…

_**Guardaespaldas 1:** _Amu-sama, la dirección que está tomando está prohibida

Amu: acaso me estás diciendo a donde no puedo ir en mi propia casa

_**Guardaespaldas 2:**_ pero Amu-sama, el señor Tsumugu-sama tiene prohibida la entrada para la zona de lavandería

_**Amu:** _ashhhh. Bueno al menos déjenme ir a la cocina sin que ustedes me persigan

_**Ambos Guardaespaldas:**_ lo que usted diga Amu-sama

Mientras me alejaba de mis dos guardaespaldas, me dirigí a la cocina sola. Ahora todo comienza.

Salí por otra puerta que llevaba al pasillo secundario, comencé a correr por ahí. Hasta llegar una vez más a la lavandería. Están mis guardias pero esto es solo el comienzo. Usando mi celular active un control en mi cuarto que reproducía mi voz gritando.

Mis guardianes se fueron corrieron dejándome el camino libre, corrí hasta la lavandería. En aquel cuarto había muchas bolsas con ropa. Comencé a mover algunas que estaban apiladas en una esquina. Descubriendo un pequeño agujero. Por el cual salí al exterior donde me esperaban mis amigas. Subí al auto donde están y nos fuimos. Jaja

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

* * *

Ahora estamos en una tienda de ropa probando varios diseños nuevos. Robe algo de dinero de Tsumugu para gastarlo aquí.

**_Rima:_** dime Amu-chan que te parece este vestido

_**Amu:** _te queda divino Rima-chan, pero le falta algo

_**Yaya:**_ amu-chii que tal si le ponemos este cinturón, que tal

**_Amu:_** eres un genio yaya-chan

_**Yaya:**_ jajaj lo sabia

Compramos varias cosas, en aquella tienda. Luego nos fuimos a comer un rico helado. Mientras comíamos…. Me dirigí para pedir unos helados para mis amigas cuando…

Llegando casi a la fila me tropiezo con un chico

_**¿?:** _Oye…mira por dónde vas

_**Amu:**_ que….pero si eres tú el que no mira por dónde vas. Que te crees

Mire mis manos y no había rastro alguno de mis helados. Todos estaban en el suelo.

_**Amu:**_ mis helados. Maldito me tienes que pagármelos

_**¿?:**_ Eso te pasa por descuidada, además no me importa

_**Amu:**_ eres un….

Justo cuando lo iba a golpear, siento unas manos en mi brazo era mi amiga Rima.

_**Rima:**_ Amu-chan déjalo por ahora tenemos que irnos

_**Amu:**_ que sucede

_**Yaya:**_ mira son los perros de Tsumugu

_**Amu:**_ maldición, luego me las pagaras maldito. Vámonos chicas

Salimos corriendo dejando a atrás aquel misterio chico.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la parte de atrás del centro comercial

Me acorralaron mis guardaespaldas

_**Guardaespaldas:**_ Amu-sama tiene que acompañarnos

**_Amu:_** no quiero lárguense de aquí malditos

**_Tsumugu:_ **qué clase de vocabulario es ese jovencita

_**Amu**_: tu….

Era mi padrastro Tsumugu, el poseía el cabello color negro y ojos del mismo color. Su rostro mostraba varias marcas, y se le notaba que estaba molesto conmigo otra vez.

_**Amu:**_ es un placer verte padrastro

_**Tsumugu:**_ me sorprende cada vez más tus métodos de fuga. Y más con las personas con las cuales te relacionas.

_**Amu:**_ Rima-chan, Yaya-chan luego las veo

_**Rima:**_ Amu-chan estas segura

_**Yaya:** _puedes…

_**Amu:**_ chicas luego las veo –susurrando- váyanse por favor chicas

_**Rima y yaya:**_ nos vemos Amu-chan

**_Tsumugu:_ **que amigas para más ordinarias

_**Amu:**_ con mis amigas no te metas

_**Tsumugu:**_ nos vamos

_**Amu:**_ a donde

_**Tsumugu:** _a donde más al aeropuerto

_**Amu:**_ que, porque

_**Tsumugu:** _acaso no lo sabes querida, desde el día de hoy te vas fuera de esta país, no te quiero ver más.

_**Amu:**_ mi madre no me dejaría

_**Tsumugu:**_ ella estuvo de acuerdo

Maldita sea mi madre de seguro fue amenazada para mandarme lejos, pero porque

_**Amu:**_ porque

_**Tsumugu:** _porque, creo que la pregunta está de más. Me estorbas para mis planes

_**Amu:** _no me quiero ir

_**Tsumugu:**_ no es tu decisión. Cójanla llévenla al aeropuerto. Tus maletas queridas ya están en camino

_**Amu:**_ no suéltenme

No lo podía creer mi madre había firmado muy tranquila mi salida del país, ahora me dirigía fuera de este infierno. Tal vez todo sea mejor o peor de lo que es aquí

Todo es el fin o el comienzo….

_**-Fin Amu Pov—**_

* * *

_**-Continuara-**_

_**Historia creada por By aneko-chan.**_

Espero les guste. y cualquier duda o tomatazo pueden dejarlo en un review...

_**Editora: By Yuuki-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Destinos unidos**

_**Capítulo 2: **__**La despedida y una desconocida**_

_**Ikuto Pov**_

El último día de mis vacaciones (obligada) con mi familia, por mi parte la he pasado terrible por soportar a mi hermana

Tsukoyomi Utau

Aunque su identidad de cantante me hace la vida más pacífica, como sea.

Ha lo siento no he presentado soy Tsukoyomi Ikuto y soy aprendiz de violinista tengo ojos azul zafiro y pelo color azul noche, por obligación de mi hermana tu vimos que ir al centro comercial por una de sus presentaciones.

Al término de su nueva canción: Black Diamond mi madre y Utau se fueron a la casa yo me quede al ver a Kukai Souma un compañero y mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria

_**Kukai:**_ hey Ikuto, tu hermana cada vez se está haciendo más famosa (con un tono decepcionado)

_**Ikuto:**_ si y aun que creo que va hacer un alivio para mí ya que me dejara solo a no me estará orcando cada vez, más cuando ve a una chica coqueteando conmigo

_**Kukai:**_ no crees que debería decirle lo que siento?

_**Ikuto:**_ no creo ya que se va ir de gira y no vuelve en siete meses (dijo Ikuto despreocupado)

_**Fin Ikuto Pov**_

* * *

_**KUKAI POV**_

_**Ikuto:**_ y no vuelve en siete meses (dijo Ikuto despreocupado)

_**Kukai:**_ creo que debería decirle (no prestando atención lo que dijo Ikuto) recalculando lo que dijo- ¡ QUE, SIETE MESES POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!

_**Ikuto:**_ por que Utau se va hoy, y sería mejor esperar hasta que vuelva, el otro caso es porque no deberíamos ponerla nerviosa por la respuesta ya está bastante tiene con lo de la gira

_**Kukai:**_ creo que tienes razón -dijo ya calmado -nee Ikuto quieres ir a tomar un helado

_**Ikuto:**_ tú pagas

_**Kukai:**_¡QUE!

_**Fin Kukai Pov**_

* * *

_**YA EN LA HELADERIA**_

_**Ikuto Pov**_

_**Kukai:**_ ve por los helados

_**Ikuto:**_ no

_**Kukai:**_ Ikuto ve por ellos ya que yo voy a pagar por lo menos ve a traerlos

_**Ikuto:**_ ah ok

Ikuto estaba en la fila cuando alguien choco con él, por lo que alcanzo a ver una chica

_**¿?:**_ Mis helados. Maldito tienes que pagármelos

_**Ikuto**__**:**_ eso te pasa por descuidada, además no me importa

_**¿?:**_ Eres un...

En eso llega una chica pequeña ojos marrones y pelo enrulado y rubio llega y le dice

_**¿?:**_ Amu-chan déjalo por ahora tenesmos que irnos

Luego de eso la chica que tropezó conmigo dijo

_**¿?:**_ Por qué?

Mientas ambas hablaban ignorándome por completo llego una niña con coletas marrones

_**¿?:**_ Mira los perros de Tsumugu

_**¿?:**_ Maldición, luego me las pagaras maldito

Esas chicas se fueron

_**Kukai:**_ que pasa? Ikuto

_**Ikuto:**_ nada

Algo me dice que a esa chica la veré pronto

_**Fin Ikuto Pov**_

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**Historia Creada por By Aneko-chan**_

_**Espero les gustep. ya saben cualquier duda o tomatazo lo pueden dejar en un review**_

_**Editora: by Yuuki-chan**_


End file.
